The Feathers Kiss
by Moon Angels
Summary: Oh damn! Gomen ne! How come no one told me I put the wrong thing in??!! Here's the REAL Feather's Kiss!! ^^()
1. Default Chapter

  
~**~ Disclaimer!!! We do not own the characters Duo, Heero or Zechs, but the others we made up ourselves. Enjoy!!! ~**~  
  
  
  
  
The Feathers Kiss  
  
"Look at how it lays there. So soft and innocent." The young girlish voice came out. Her midnight black eyes watched closely as the moon rotated softly around the marble earth. She smiled to herself, closing her eyes to the hate she felt for such a place.   
"I want that. Give it to me." A deep voice came from behind her. The black cloaked figure stood still in the darkness of space, listening to the young girl mention the beautiful planet. "Korosu."   
"Yes, master."   
Her eyes wonder then to his face, the unknowing dimension that lay beneath. She smiled to him, trying to see if his eyes would ever meet hers. Her spiky black hair cascaded towards her face, her bangs covering her dormant eyes. Her cape covered her small fragile body; the crescent moon symbol had two dots that lay by her eyebrows, and two long strips of redness lay on her forehead. She looked back at the Earth then, watching the sky turn around the blue and the green. The moon lay still, surrounding its gigantic mother.   
Do not worry my sweet. Every thing will be. . . all right. Korosu thought to herself. She smiled to herself and to the giant ahead, laughing menially.   
  
"College sucks!!" Okashi yelled as she slumped down near the tree that Mujaki sat by.   
". . . " Mujaki replied, eating her sandwich that she had made earlier that day.   
Okashi was small, but original. Her bright green hair lay in a bun that was not properly put into that morning. Her bangs came above her eyes; small strips of hair curling about her small face that came before her small ears. Her blue eyes were like sweets in a candy store, always happy and kind to those that needed it.   
Mujaki smiled to her, listening to Okashi eat her food. Mujaki's baby blue hair fell past her waist, running along the soft green grass that they sat on. Her dark purple eyes were calm and sweet, but innocent all at the same time.   
They both wore the normal Harvard College uniforms. A white, long sleeved T-shirt with a small tie that ended after there breasts. The small waistband was connected to the small skirt that lay on their legs, which ended a few inches above both of their knees. Their socks ended at their ankles, and their shoes were black and had small heels on them.   
"One more class and then I can go home!!" Okashi yelled after she was done with the packed lunch.   
"I know, it's about time that we get some time off…"   
"A whole month!! Can you believe it!! HAHA!!" Okashi began to sing and dance as she screamed and laughed loudly. Mujaki watched her fly around the grass before falling hard on her bum. She laughed to herself as Okashi got up and complained about the grass being to hard.   
  
"And remember, the social services project is due the first day you come back from vacation!" the teacher yelled while every one in the classroom left frantically.   
"Homework?" Mujaki asked as Okashi came out with a frustrated look on her face.  
"Yes…" Okashi clenched her teeth, growling a little and putting up her fist. "I can't believe that over my vacation I have to do homework!! AHH!! I hate this!"   
"Don't worry about it. That movie is on tonight…that "Save the Last Dance."   
"Oohh…really?? Lets go!!" Okashi screamed in Mujaki's ear. She jumped up and down while they walked down the street, not noticing the few men coming up to them.   
Okashi fell suddenly as she tripped over a small rock on the street, when suddenly a young man caught her fall and smiled silently.   
"DUO!!!" Okashi yelled as she got up and hugged him quickly. He hugged her back quickly, his long brown braid waving in the coming wind.   
"Sorry I couldn't get here any earlier. The meeting ran a little late." Duo's voice came, his soft blue eyes finding hers.   
"Why hello Heero." Mujaki said as the other boy came up behind the couple. He nodded in response, not even bothering to say anything.   
'We were going to go see a movie, want to go see it with us?" Okashi asked, pulling away from Duo's grasp.   
"What movie?"  
"Save the Last Dance."   
"Uhm…sure. Why not." Duo replied generously. He smiled softly, looking at Heero who was now making his way towards the Movie Theater.   
The sun was setting quickly, the lake that lay near the streets edge began to glow in the radiance of the sun's majestic oranges and pinks. Mujaki watched the clouds form into a veil over the sky, watching day become the night. The stars twinkled in delight, awaiting for the time to dance in the sky would come. Duo and Okashi walked slowly behind Mujaki and Heero, their eyes meeting to become one. The statue in front of the lake lay quiet and still; it's eyes closed and barren. Mujaki's innocent purple eyes began to wonder, never knowing that a woman walking her way would run into her accidentally.   
They ran into each other without notice. Both fell to the hard cement with a loud thud.   
"I'm so sorry!" Mujaki said, getting up to help the stranger. She stopped, watching the stranger get up and smile a little.   
She was short, but bold and majestic. Her midnight black eyes stung through Mujaki intently, taking what was not hers. Her bangs covered most of her face, her spiky black hair long and crescent. Two strands of hair came before her ears, covering her breasts. Her white collared sweatshirt lay over her small body, and her khaki pants wide and long. She smiled a little then, watching Mujaki study her.   
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Mujaki Lee." She held out her hand in greeting. Okashi was watching closely as Duo and Heero advanced towards her.   
"I'm Korosu. Nice to meet you" They young girl took the others hand, shaking in greeting.   
"I'm Okashi Tsuki. And this is Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy." Okashi pointed to the one with the braid and the other standing silent and lonely.   
"Nice to meet you all." The young girl said. Her eyes met the three of them, stabbing them with a million knifes. They each felt this, menacing and maniacal. The suns last rays began to touch the earth before the crescent of the moon began to caress those below.   
  
"NOO!!!!!!" Okashi screamed as she pulled out her report card.   
"Your 21 and you still fail school." Mujaki sighed, hitting her head with her hand.   
3 months had already gone by. The tree's branches began to blow in the new wind, its leaves rustling together. Mujaki's hair began to wave with it, her eyes growing soft.   
Milliardo Peacecraft walked quickly up to them, smiling and then leaning down to greet them. His soft blue eyes met there's, helping them up before the bell rang.   
"Korosu said she'd meet us after school." He said, his long blonde hair waving in the wind.   
"Alright!" Okashi yelled, jumping down the stairs that were ahead of them. She was the first to see Korosu, seeing her small figure and her pointy hair. "KOROSU!!"   
"Hello, Okashi." She smiled, her spiky black hair blowing, her sweater covering her body. She waved a little, before closing her eyes and giving them all a warm greeting. Duo met quickly after, as well as Heero. They all conversed for a while, sitting on a small bench by the lake, watching the sun set with its colorful rays of pink and orange, and sometimes even a deep purple.   
"Well, I think I'm going to go home." Duo said, getting up from his spot on the bench and yawning.   
"I'll come with you." Okashi said, her voice soft and warm. She smiled before taking his hand and leaning close to his body. They left quickly, leaving the other four behind.   
Heero was the next to stand, saying his good bye's and leaving without a reason. Mujaki left soon afterwards, walking quickly in the other direction.   
"She likes him." Korosu said. Sitting next to Zechs on the bench.   
"Hai." He nodded in response, averting his eyes to the tip of the sun.   
"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked suddenly, the sun finally settling behind the world. Clouds began to gather around them as thunder rang heavy in their ears and rain began to fall hard to the earth below.   
"How far away do you live?" Milliardo asked, running through the puddles being made by the drizzle.  
"A few miles at the least." Korosu yelled back, trying to keep the rain from her eyes.   
"Why don't you come to my apartment and stay the night. It would be safer that way, ok?"   
Korosu nodded in response, her hair matted down now from the rain. She smiled up at him as they ran towards his apartment complex.   
  
"Should we tell them?" Mujaki asked, sitting on Heero's bed. He walked out with his spandex black shorts on and his shirt off, his muscles still gleaming with the rainwater. The towel hung on his shoulders, his eyes reaching hers. She blushed a crimson red, watching him move to her on the bed.   
"No, we shouldn't. Not yet, any ways." Heero's deep voice came to her as he sat down, taking the towel off his broad shoulders. His lips touched hers then, inviting each other's warmth into another, feeling each other for comfort. She listened to his breathing while they kissed, memorizing each other's body features, the small and the big things.   
"But…" Mujaki began to say after she pulled away from him.   
"Don't worry about it. They'll know sooner or later, even if we don't tell them or not."   
"And what about Korosu. She still doesn't know about me and Okashi…"  
Heero leaned over and kissed her, his lips closing her mouth before he opened his and gave her an invitation to give up all efforts of arguing. She followed, his hands reaching her skirt and her legs, feeling her soft skin and her body. Her shirt lay on the floor, his hand reaching her skirt. She felt his hand reach her back, feeling her soft white skin, her baby blue hair falling to the bed that he pushed her down to. He felt across her chest, her stomach and her legs, seeing with his hands the woman he was to claim. She was his, now and forever, and nothing could change that.   
The rain beat harder and harder outside his window, they heard each other's moans and sighs through it all. Their breathing became one, their bodies and their souls joining together forever. She watched his eyes move from her body to her own eyes, seeing in them the warmth she always knew that was there. She smiled to him as he leaned down and his lips brushed across hers.   
  
"Korosu still doesn't know, huh?" Duo said as he sat on the couch next to Okashi.   
She nodded, her green hair falling across her shoulders and her body as he studied her, watching her breath as she laughed and smiled at the TV. He smiled with her every once in a while, only to have his eyes averted back to hers. She saw this, her dark blue eyes seeing his. She blushed finally, turning off the television before leaning over and sweeping her lips across his. He pulled her close as she pulled away, smiling with her sweet blue eyes.   
"Korosu will know sooner or later. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow. But, she will know one day." Okashi said before leading Duo into his room.   
She took his shirt off quickly, kissing his neck before leaning up and touching her lips to his. They went on like this for quiet sometime, feeling each others bodies, seeing what they could find. He pushed her to the bed finally, his hand near her breast. His lips ventured towards the curves of her waist and up her stomach in between her breasts, her chest heaved heavily and unwilling. He took his time, teasing her with his lips and taking her in his own. She felt this, smiling and gasping a little at times. She could only wonder then if he really loved her.   
Thunder rolled outside when the two pulled the covers atop themselves. Okashi waited for him, listening and feeling for him to arrive. He did, finally after her patience had been drawn from her. He had wanted that; he wanted her to want him. She knew this; she felt it when he made lover to her. She heard it in his voice when he vowed to stay hers forever. At times she wished she were asleep, but at times to be awake and talk to him as well. He kissed her lips quickly before turning over and closing his eyes.   
  
"Wow, it's really pouring out there." Korosu said, sitting in front of the gleaming fire that Zechs had just made. He nodded in response to her comment, sipping his tea.   
Korosu looked over to him, seeing his tight shirt form around his muscles and his khaki pants ending right above his feet. She watched him breath, the heat from the fire creating sweat drops that ran down his arms and his chest. Her eyes became content, watchful and alert. She had known him for three months and could barely contain herself. She wanted him, wanted him so badly it hurt her. She knew he wouldn't, for what she was and her true age.   
"You can sleep in my room tonight if you'd like. I can sleep on the couch." He said suddenly, looking over at her with his deep caressing blue eyes.   
"No. I am the guest and I will sleep on the couch. You may have your own bed." She answered him, sipping some of the tea he had given her. He smiled then, laughing a little and then looking back at her with his deep eyes.  
He leaned over and brushed his lips with hers, pulling her close to him. She felt his warmth join with hers, the fire becoming nothing. She began to burn inside, her heart aching like nothing before. She wanted to pull away, but her body wouldn't permit her. His hand reached her shirt, unbuttoning it from the top down. A silver necklace dangled between her breasts as his hand felt her body from the waist up, pulling her closer and closer to his own.   
Her heart began to ache; beating inside of her chest like the thunder that crackled outside. She yanked away from his grip, pulling her shirt closed and kneeling before him. He leaned back, not at all surprised.   
"I'm sorry."   
Korosu nodded in response, gasping for breath. She could feel her heart reach its maximum rate as she calmed down and buttoned her shirt back up.   
"You shouldn't get involved with me."   
"And why is that." His deep voice asked her.   
All she could do was look at him with her cold, dark, black eyes and he was quiet. No more questions would be asked that night, as he finished his tea.  
"Are you sure you don't want the bed?" He asked before retiring to his room across from her.   
She nodded, watching him go and come back with two pillows and a blanket.   
"I'm sorry."   
"It's alright. Just go to bed." Korosu smiled a little to him before whisking him to bed.   
She lay watching the fire die before her. She listened to him breath in the other room, her heart aching for his. Korosu heard his voice then, telling her to do it then. Not to waist any more time on the planet that she had been sent to destroy. She fell asleep knowing that every thing that she had grown fond of would be destroyed in a matter of seconds.   
  
  
  
  
So how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Please read and review for the next chapter!!! ^^  



	2. The Feathers Kiss Ch.2

  
Chapter Two  
  
"If you come to my house later, I can help you study for this test that's coming up." Mujaki said as they began to walk there normal route home for the night. Okashi smiled at her, the wind picking up behind them.   
"Hey you guys! Wait up!" Duo screamed behind them. They turned around to see him, Heero, Hilde and Milliardo run up to the two college girls, breathing hard as they stopped to catch their breath.   
"Sorry were late." Heero said, panting as he sat on the nearest bench.  
Hilde and Okashi began to argue over something that everyone else didn't want to get into, Duo sitting next to Heero and Mujaki on the other side of Heero. He smiled to her as she looked at him, his eyes reaching hers to greet each other's hearts.   
"Isn't Korosu supposed to be here?" Milliardo asked quickly, sitting on a bench next to the one that was already filled up.   
"Yeah, she said that she might be a little late though." Mujaki answered him.   
"There she is! Hey Korosu!" Duo yelled, waving a little at her as she appeared from the shadows. She didn't say anything as she walked in front of everyone, Okashi and Hilde watching her know, her hands in her pockets and her eyes averted to the floor.   
"I'm sorry."  
"About what?" Mujaki asked, sitting up from her spot on the bench. The sun's rays' hit her eyes, making her flinch.   
"I'm sorry."   
Okashi looked at the others, seeing for the first time that Heero was eyeing Mujaki very suspiciously.   
Korosu looked up at all of them then, her eyes grown cold and hateful. She moved from each of their faces, deciding tonight would be the right time. She screamed as yellow light appeared behind her, demons with strange marks and screaming in anger coming up behind her like a massive wall. The earth shook violently as Korosu's clothes were ripped from her body, her nakedness being revealed to all. The demons surrounded her, red light flaring from the middle of all the haze. She reappeared once again, armor in place and her symbol being placed on her forehead.   
She smiled then, a hateful smile with evil and love all at the same time. Her symbols were no longer glowing, her hair settling once again. Her left arm was armored with a steel and shiny oval shaped sphere. It connected to her breastplate; a long string attached to a small knife like object in the middle as a band covering her neck. Her legs were shown, a long skirt being attached to her waist, coming down and covering the earth behind her. Her stomach was visible, the shirt ending just above her waist.   
"I'm sorry."   
"Those are the demons!?. . . " Okashi screamed, her eyes watching as they stayed behind their master.   
"You can't be!?!!" Mujaki yelled frantically, her voice hard and weak at the same time.   
Korosu nodded, her symbol laying dormant on her fore head now.   
Okashi and Mujaki jumped in front of the three boys and the only other girl other then themselves quickly. Both screamed in rage as magic flared from their hands and they hurled it towards Korosu. She didn't even flinch, didn't even move. A small shield appeared around her, the magic the two girls had thrown at her being diverted on another course, creating the earth to rumble when they hit the ground.   
"You are not yet strong enough."   
"How could you!!" Mujaki yelled. She whipped her hand and a sword appeared in her right hand. She screamed as she raced towards her betrayer, plunging the long metallic sword into her body. Mujaki fell to the ground, her hands still placed on her sword. Its spider like features scraped her right hand, causing blood to spurt on the blue sword. She turned around to see Korosu behind her. Her hand reached the middle of her back, pushing her forwards with magic unknown to Earth. She flew forwards, her hand losing the grip she had on her sword. Mujaki fell to the ground near Heero as she groaned in pain as she tried to get up.   
"BITCH!!!!" Okashi screamed, yanking out a sword herself. Okashi's green metal had two strings attached to a small stone in the middle; hanging around her hand as she herself lunged towards the traitor that they had just witnessed. Korosu's hand came out quickly, her demons becoming silent and still. Her eyes grew cold and treacherous as silent magic flared from her out stretched hand. It pushed into Okashi without warning, pushing her back as he sword fell from her hand.   
"Please, don't make me hurt you. Any, of you." Korosu said, her voice soft but angry at the same time.   
"How could you do this. . . " Okashi said, her voice cracking as she began to cry.  
"Korosu,… how?" Milliardo asked, his eyes confused and worn.  
"I told you not to get involved."   
"Are you even 21?" Heero asked quickly, getting his courage up to ask about her past. She nodded her head no, closing her eyes as the demons lay still around her.   
"I am 3, 071."   
They all looked at her in surprise, there voices bringing some entertainment to her demons.   
She turned around then, her back showing them nothing. She began to walk, a bright light following ahead. She didn't look back until one of the humans behind her screamed in rage.   
"COME BACK! TRAITOR!! WHY WONT YOU FIGHT!!!" Mujaki screamed, Heero giving her support. Korosu looked back at them, her eyes dormant as her demons turned to greet them as well.   
"Why fight an opponent I already know that I'm going to win against?"   
"But. . . " Mujaki whispered, her knees growing weak once again.   
"You will train. I will come back to fight you in three weeks. Consider this a warning." And with that she turned around without an answer or even a question asked and disappeared in to the setting sun.   
  
Mujaki. The voice in her head kept repeating itself. She recognized her voice as Korosu. Her sleep was disturbed by that same voice. She could still see that young girl, her eyes grown dark in that moment of silence.   
Why fight an opponent I already know that I'm going to win against? The same phrase repeating itself over and over in her head.   
Mujaki awoke suddenly, the rain outside beating hard on the windows near the bed that she lay on. Heero came to her side, hugging her as she cried on his shoulders. Her baby blue hair was matted down with the perspiration that had continued to bother her in her sleep. Her deep purple eyes left the comfort of Heero's body, averting her eyes to the small drops of rain that ran down his apartment window. Tears came to them again as he pulled her close and she let the tears run onto his body.   
  
Korosu never showed herself for the next three weeks. Her voice still lay in their heads, but Milliardo seemed to be the most disturbed. He tried hard not to think that Korosu wasn't going to destroy the world. That she wasn't what she seemed. But her knew that deep down inside, she was what she seemed. She was evil and manipulative, her eyes showed that much. He could still see the demons surrounding her, obeying every motion that she gave. He saw the symbol on her head, her eyes and her body. He couldn't get over the fact that she was something so horrid, so deceptive.   
Okashi and Mujaki trained those weeks that she was gone. Their magic growing every new day. The nights were long, awaiting the one that they had grown fond of. Okashi would wake screaming in the night, her nightmarish dreams awakening her in deep sleep. Mujaki would wake just before sunrise, her body sweaty and uncomfortable. They would never converse these dreams, for they were of torture and death. The blood shed in these dreams were not pleasurable, but not uncomfortable. They were horrible, but could also produce the light.   
Mujaki and Okashi stood before the great lake, the memorial with its unblinking eyes stood still and fragmented. They stood waiting, waiting for the one they were to destroy this day. Their training forming into there bodies. Magic and power was created deep inside of them, their love and hate growing for the one soon to come. She appeared instantly, the sun setting behind the vast lake.   
She came out of the mist, demons angered and screaming at the two waiting. A strong wind began to blow as Korosu appeared in the middle of all the mist, the haze and the disaster. She smiled to them, a hateful greeting but a warm one as well. Korosu saw the two girls waiting, as well as the other three men in the back ground. She smiled to them as well, her demons watching those that lay in front of her.   
"You have grown strong over the weeks I have given you. You used this time wisely." She yelled at them, floating on top of the lake towards them.   
Both nodded, pulling out there swords as she advanced slowly towards them. They stood their ground, seeing for the first time the gigantic black mark on her back, a growing hatred that would consume the entire universe. Suddenly behind her, a strange cloaked figure appeared behind her, his face hood and his body cloaked. They could feel him smirk at them, his form a shade in the never ending light.   
Korosu smiled, her demons forming a massive wall around her and the cloaked figure that followed shortly after. A sword appeared in the young woman's hands, a small piece of work.   
Its mantle was short and thin, leading to a sapphire in the middle of two wings that came out and caught sight of the sun. Its long thin metal form carried a silence that was deafening, a small diamond at the end of its sharp bladed point. She smiled to them then, her eyes cold and dark.   
"I will take care of this." The cloaked figure said. His hand reached up and pulled Korosu back, her eyes not moving from the figure that lay on top of a small hill. His blue eyes looked straight into hers, his eyes not was warm as they used to be.   
"Who are you?" Okashi yelled, her sword still drawn.   
"I am Yokoshima. The master of all demons." His voice was distraught and deep, his form a shade and nothing more. "And you must be the two young fighters that have been destroying by beautiful creatures."   
"As a matter of fact. . . " Mujaki said, her sword still drawn as well. Her eyes watched the figure approach her, his cape flying in all directions as he reached the edge of the lake that he floated upon.   
"There is many lies and deceptions here, in this world."   
Both Okashi and Mujaki looked at each other; their minds set on fighting. They felt his eyes, watching them and then being averted to the three men on top of the small hill ahead. He smiled underneath his hooded form, his soul bringing joy and hate all at the same time.   
"Wait, Master!. . . " Korosu said, beginning to walk towards him. He turned around, throwing a silent spell on her, pushing her back. She sighed, her eyes closing simultaneously and re-opening quickly.   
"There is too many lies and deceptions right before me…"  
"What?" Mujaki was confused, irritated and inpatient. She was growing tired of just sitting here listening to him talk.   
"Do you all consider yourselves friends?" Yokoshima asked, his voice menacing.   
"Yes, we do actually." Heero replied on top of the hill, leaning onto the nearest tree.   
"Then why do you hide so many secrets from each other?"   
Each one looked at one another, watching the movements of each person around them. They considered the subject, and new that there were a lot of secrets that were not conversed to each other, but sometimes it must be that way.   
"Mujaki, you love the one that calls himself Heero Yuy. But yet, you are afraid. You are afraid of what everyone will think. You are scared that you will be humiliated by the ones that you love and hold so dear to your heart."   
Mujaki's purple eyes looked down to the lake, her eyes filling with tears of hate and sadness. Her sword disappeared suddenly, her eyes closing as her tears ran down her cheeks onto her shirt below. Heero looked at the other two men that were staring at him, watching his every move. He looked away, watching Mujaki below.   
"Okashi. You do not trust any one. Not even the one that made love to you. You can't trust any one. You hate this. You hate Earth. You want to leave with the one you love and be with him forever. You wish to leave this place, even your best friend."   
Okashi gasped, her heart aching. Duo stepped back, the shock of what he just heard confusing him. Mujaki stood watching her best friend, reconsidering what she thought of her. Mujaki new that taking information from the enemy wasn't right, but it was true. Mujaki could hear it in her best friends voice when she spoke of her lover and the planet that she lived on right now.   
"I'm…so…sorry…you guys…" Okashi said, tears running down her cheeks. Her sword was put back as well, disappearing from her hands as she fell to the ground beneath her and began to sob uncontrollably.   
Korosu watched as the ones that had trusted her break down. Mentally, their minds couldn't not withstand what they were hearing. Secrets from their pasts and the present were revealed to them, breaking them down piece by piece. They would yell at the man standing in front of them, screaming at him to stop; to have mercy on them. He wouldn't, he kept at it. He never wished to fight them, never wanted to. His powers were to hurt them in their minds, enabling them of there magic and there strength.   
"Which one, Korosu?" the black cloaked figure asked, almost suddenly.   
He looked back at her, his eyes hidden but she could feel them underneath all the hate and the darkness. She closed her eyes, trying hard not to tell him who it was. She heard him smile with glee as he turned around and threw a powerful beam straight for Milliardo Peacecraft.   
Without thinking, Korosu jumped in front of him with a blink of an eye and put a strong shield in front of him, protecting the one that she had grown so fond of. He watched her push the magic in another direction, forcing it to push another way. Yokoshima smiled to her underneath his cloak once again, laughing in delight.   
"You have been good to me, Korosu, but it is time to break this commitment we hold as ours." He said, his shady form covering the lake entirely.   
Korosu had no time before he used the earth against her. The trees and the plants game together as one, taking her whole. She screamed in pain, her face shocked with fear and hate. They stopped growing on her when they reached her face, squeezing her tighter and tighter. Her eyes were hateful towards him then as he laughed at her, his voice grown cold.   
"You have betrayed me as I have betrayed them." Korosu said, her voice breaking as the vines that engulfed her tightened there grip on her body. She smiled a little and laughed at herself for being so stupid. "Before you destroy me, tell me. Why?"   
"Why? I'll tell you why…" he paused for a minute, thinking of how he should put it. "Once, long ago, a magician by the name of Haishi suru created seven talismans. Each talisman had there own separate powers, each containing magic beyond that of imagination. After he was finished, he placed each one of these Talismans on a different planet on a different galaxy. He spent over 1000 years creating this magic. But, the best is yet to come. After you control each talisman and earn its trust, you can control everything, or destroy everything. After gathering these talismans, that person will become the strongest person in the entire…universe…"   
"So you see, Korosu. When I found you, all alone and discreet, I used you. You had hidden power in you that not even I can use. The ancient language that you have learned is powerful, full of magic that I have never been able to use. So, now that you have collected six of the talismans for me, I have no more use for you. And you can not be able to live." Yokoshima finished, eyeing her underneath his hooded figure.   
His hand was held high then, creating a bright light in the sky. Korosu screamed in pain once again as the vines took over her entire body, bringing her into nothingness. She saw her past then, her mother and her father. Then she saw Yokoshima, his figure obedient and kind then. She saw her planet and her people, the last of everything. Then blackness.   
Korosu.   
She heard it then. A voice. A voice familiar to her, but not yet discernable.   
Korosu.  
This time a different voice.   
Korosu.  
This time a different voice.   
The blackness around her began to take shape. Three figures stood before her. Her naked body lay cold and soft, her hair crisscrossing over her soft skin. She saw who they were then. Mujaki, Okashi and Milliardo. The three she most trusted, the three she had grown so fond of. She watched them, move away from her and then close again when she asked them too, afraid of them. She could hear them talking to her, their soft sweet voices ringing like a song in her ears.   
Do you like to hurt us, Korosu? She could hear Mujaki say.   
Do you wish to hurt us, Korosu? She could hear Okashi say.   
Do you want to hurt us, Korosu? She could hear Milliardo say.   
She screamed in agony as she turned herself around to find Okashi and Mujaki gone, but Milliardo was still in her eye sight.   
  
"Mujaki…are you…?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." The baby blue haired girl said, her eyes reaching her friends. She lay in Heero's arms now, Duo holding Okashi. Milliardo lay on the ground next to them, panting for breath. Tears strolled down Mujaki's face as she looked at the demon that lay on top of the lake, sucking up the Earth's energy as a crystal like form was being created in front of him. Her eyes were averted to Okashi's, her body bloody and pale from the torture they had induced in their minds.  
"Is Korosu?…"  
Heero nodded his head, looking at her purple eyes softly. He kissed her lips then, trying to give her some of the love that she had back into her soul. Duo smiled at him, Okashi as well.   
"Well, what do you say we try this again. Expect from a different approach?" Mujaki said, standing up with the help of Heero.   
"What did you have in mind?" Okashi asked, using all of her strength to get up herself.   
"What do you think about strategy, instead of just power?"   
  
Korosu.   
His deep voice came to her then. She listened to him, watching his shade come and go. Her naked body was cold and uncomfortable in front of him, her hair covering most parts of her body.   
I trusted you, Korosu.  
She heard his voice again, menacing but kind. Her black eyes turned to his, as she found what she was looking for. His mind was inside of hers, somehow he had managed to free himself of his world and come into hers. He smiled at her a little, advancing her way.   
I need you, Korosu.   
His arms reached around her then, pulling her close to him. He could feel her breasts against his arm, bare and cold. She sighed, her breathing rapid. She blushed a crimson red, her back against his chest. His head leaned down and rested on her shoulder, her hair brushing his face.   
I want you, Korosu.  
  
  
  
I noticed that this hasn't' been getting any reviews, but Cacia-san has been working hard to write this, so even though I said to R&R for this chapter, I'm just going to put it up anyway. Enjoy!!!!   
  
-Daidouji-san  



	3. The Feathers Kiss Ch.3

~*~ I guess you guys don't like it much or just don't bother to review… those who read this, this is the last chapter and then there's a sequel!!! Enjoy! ^^  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
She listened to him go on about how they needed each other, and how the others needed her. The trust they had gained over the few months they had known each other were something they had bonded for life. Nothing could change that. Nothing.   
You can change everything, Korosu.   
Her eyes averted to his face as he still held her, watching her. His body was warm and the only comfort that she held in this dark place. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't, but she wanted to, so she spoke for the first time in this new place.  
How? How can I change? She asked him, her body, mind and soul now gaining back the consciousness she had been once before.   
You can start over again. Start a new life, with us. With me.   
He replied to her question as she turned around and bore him down with her eyes. He smiled at her as he pulled her close and hugged her, taking off his shirt and putting it on her. She smiled to him, pushing herself forward and touching his lips to hers.   
  
"Finally, it's mine!" Yokoshima yelled, his laughter ringing in their ears.   
"HEY! UGLY DEMON GUY! OVER HERE!" Okashi yelled. She screamed at him as she made faces and called him stupid names from across the lake. She did this until his patience ran out and he could no longer take it. His energy was diverted to her when Mujaki knocked the crystal from his hand and gained enough power to knock him back. Okashi smiled as she disappeared in the shadows of the forest. Mujaki followed soon after wards.   
"Do you really think this is going to work?" Okashi asked, whispering as Mujaki came up behind her. The blue haired girl nodded as she jumped up to a branch above her, same as the green haired one.   
"I do not have the time to mess with you two!" they could hear Yokoshima yell. He was in a fit of rage when Mujaki and Okashi showed themselves, swords drawn and ready for action.   
They began to advance towards him, his magic creating a red light in the palm of his hand. He reached his hand out and let it go, pushing it towards the two girls. It raced to them, cutting them in half as they disappeared.   
Shadows.   
Mujaki and Okashi yelled in rage as they came up behind the black cloaked figure, forcing him forward as they fought with all the magic they possessed. Mujaki's sword came out quickly with the flick of her hand as she moved to his hood, cutting just a small piece of his shoulder before he moved away. Okashi's magic flared from the water as she pushed it forward and it hit it square in the chest. He fell backwards, the crystal still in Mujaki's hands. They disappeared into the trees again, waiting for his next move.   
"He won't fall for that again…" Mujaki said, trying to gain her breath. Okashi nodded in response to her comment, holding her chest to try to get her heart to stop beating so fast.   
"Come out! I want that crystal!" Yokoshima yelled. His anger was rising, and they could feel it. Okashi moved then, moving enough so that he could see her from the corners of his eyes. He smiled gleefully, using silent magic and pushed it towards them. Mujaki felt this; pushing Okashi out of the way just before it hit her and would have killed her. They fell to the ground, open now to the enemy. He laughed at them, reaching out his hand as red energy began to come to his hand.   
He let the light go then, let it go free from his grasp. It raced for the two young girls still on the ground. They didn't have enough time to move, not even to think. They watched in horror as the magic flared in there faces, a brilliant light that was destined for them alone, and no one else. They both closed their eyes, waiting for the small deaths that had been summoned.   
Nothing. Mujaki looked up to see demons surrounding them, protecting them in front and in the back of them. The same demons that Korosu commanded, the same mark on their heads. The demons screamed in anger and rage, pushing the magic another way and watching Yokoshima gasp as he stepped back from the on coming horde of demons.   
"But…you can't!" he yelled at them as they screamed, horrified. He stepped back further, watching as the demons rose and fell with each step, watching their eyes, his eyes. Bright light began to flare from inside the vines and Milliardo awoke once again. He stood up, covering his face from the light that surrounded them. Yokoshima stood his ground, not even bothering to look away from the appearing figure from the middle of all the diversion. The demons stopped screaming, beginning to retreat to the master they had known for so long.   
"You still don't understand do you, Yokoshima." Korosu whispered to him, smiling.   
"You bitch! I'll kill you!" he screamed.   
The earth began to shake as his anger was risen, his hands reached towards the sky. Korosu stood her ground, gathering her energy in response to his. His magic was formed then, taking the shape of a gigantic ball, electricity sparking from inside and out. It raced towards Korosu as she let her own magic out, a brilliant shield protecting those behind her. Mujaki and Okashi watched her, they saw her face grimace in pain as she was cut on her side and blood began to run down her skirt. She screamed in anger, forcing his magic back, using her own body to protect the earth.   
"You used me, just like I used them. Well know you're going to see what it feels like to get hurt, to feel pain!" Korosu yelled at him after she had warded off the magic he had pushed at her. He pulled back, the water beneath him racing back as the force pushed it down and up making gigantic waves that could have covered him if it wasn't for his own magic protecting him.   
Korosu looked back at Mujaki and Okashi, smiling and waving a little before whipping out her sword. She ran forward, the cloaked figure using his own sword to fight with her. The earth would rumble sometimes, pushing the earth down and creating gigantic craters.  
"You can't win, child." Yokoshima yelled at her after they had just finished using magic against each other.   
"You still don't understand, do you?!" Korosu yelled back, blood running down her face and her arm bloodied and sore.   
"I understand that you want to kill me. Hurt me in ways that I hurt you. But you already know…you already know that you can't win…"  
Korosu looked to the ground; the blood that was escaping from her head began to soak into her hair, running in streams along the black that lay there. She knew it, and he knew it as well. It didn't matter how strong she was, she couldn't beat him. Not alone, any ways.   
She smiled then, to herself at to him. She laughed at the same time, thinking of what a stupid idiot she had been. She had seen it in his eyes once, that he would do this. But she decided not to think about it, to put it in the back of her mind and forget it ever happened. He had been a good teacher, and he had saved her, at least that's what she thought.   
Korosu disappeared suddenly, reappearing behind him. He turned to slowly as she threw a large blue disc at him, hitting him square in the chest and pushing him to the ground. She moved to his side and picked him up quickly and punched him in the face and the stomach, forcing him back further and further. She disappeared once again, taking Mujaki and Okashi with her into the forest so that he would have to find them while she conversed a plan with them.  
"What they hell do you think that your doing!?" Okashi yelled at Korosu, slapping her across the face. Korosu let her, watching her eyes move to hers.   
"Do you want to kill him?"   
"What?" Mujaki asked, whispering in a tremble of silence.  
"Do you want to kill him?" Korosu repeated herself, her eyes soft and delicate.   
They both nodded, their faces gone hard and rough, ready for anything.  
"Alright then. We are going to have to use all our strength, and you guys are going to have to use your spirits to help me."   
"How do you know about that?" Okashi asked, sitting down on the grass, her green hair running along the think lines of dark green.   
"I feel it and see it in your eyes."   
"Oh really? Then what is my spirit?" Okashi asked, her voice expressing anger.   
"Yours is the spiral unicorn, and Mujaki's is the crescent serpent."   
Both looked at her in astonishment. Korosu smiled at them, trying to regain their trust for just that moment. She knew it would take a long time, beckoning their trust and their hearts was going to take a long time to do.   
"And, what is yours? If you even have one. . . " Mujaki said sarcastically.   
"Mine is the star dragon."   
They went quiet then, listening to Yokoshima yell profanities at them while throwing magic every where he thought they were. He missed every single time, but the earth moved every time that he used this powerful magic.   
"We can combine our powers together, use the spirits that are contained in our bodies and use it to defeat him. If we can put all our strength into this talisman, we can destroy him and the other six talismans that he holds."   
"And how the hell do we manage that?" Mujaki asked, leaning forward and listening with content.   
"We'll have to create a diversion so that we can gather enough energy. Then we stand in a circle, and concentrate all our energy on this one talisman that will be placed in the middle of all of us. I can use an ancient language to divert all our energy into the crystal, and then we can use it against him, and he wont even know what hit him." Korosu finished, looking back at Yokoshima through the trees.  
"And how do we know that once you've done this you won't just get up and leave?" Okashi asked, her voice cracky. She didn't even to bother to look at Korosu when she answered.   
"I know that I have betrayed all the friendship that I have gained from you, and the trust. But, you really don't have much of a choice. If you don't do this, every one in this galaxy and the universe will be under his command, or they will be destroyed. Either or is fine with me, but I would rather not have to serve under him for the rest of my life."   
" I say that we do it!" Mujaki said, almost too loud.  
She looked at Korosu with her purple eyes and smiled delightfully, as Okashi got up and they joined together for the first time.   
  
"What did you do?" Duo asked as he helped Milliardo stand on his own two feet.  
"I'm not quiet sure. After she was put in those vines all I remember was fainting and seeing her in total darkness, just floating there."   
"What happened?" Heero asked, on the other side of Milliardo.  
The blonde haired man nodded his head, telling them that it really wasn't any of there business to know in the first place, but he thanked them for there concern. They watched the cloaked man go into a fit of rage trying to find the three girls that had been hiding in the forest.   
They all saw them then, the shadows of the ones they had fallen in love with. Yokoshima screamed and raced towards them, his hands ready to rip them into pieces. Korosu was first, as she exploded into a fury of light, the others behind her as well. Yokoshima covered his face, noticing for the first time that they were shadows, once again. They had tricked him, tricked him in his own game. Then a brilliant blue light from the forest exploded as he turned around to see the three girls.   
  
Heero was the first to see them, standing in a circle, holding each others wrists and concentrating on something small in the middle. It floated softly in the middle of them, hovering in between them. Their hair was blowing then, their skirts flying up and down as the energy being formed between them began to form. That's when they saw the others. The spirits.   
Duo watched in awe as a Unicorn appeared behind Okashi, a serpent behind Mujaki, and a dragon behind Korosu. They gasped as different colors of light began to escape into the atmosphere, warm and caressing. Milliardo smiled at them, watching each one loose their energy but also gain it in a certain way.   
The crystal between them began to glow a bright light, unlike any of them had ever seen. They could hear Yokoshima scream in anger, feeling their energy rise with the crystals help. His magic began to flare as each girl opened her eyes with a strong determination. They smiled at each other, forming out of the circle as Korosu took the crystal and held it out in front of her.   
"Winds of Fire,  
Winds of Earth,   
Winds of Sea and Light,  
Gather together,  
The ancient ones,   
Bring about,   
Past, present and future!"   
Korosu held it in midair between her palms, Mujaki and Okashi helping the black haired girl by using their own energy. They each smiled to each other once again, laughing a little. The crystal glowed once again, this time engulfing each girl, taking it into its depths. Yokoshima screamed as he disappeared in the light, six crystals being destroyed as he was. Heero, Duo and Milliardo cheered the three girls on, but they were no were in sight.  
  
"Where are we?" Mujaki said, her voice echoing through the nothingness that lay around her. Their bodies lay cold and bare, naked in front of the other. They floated upside down in the blackness, listening for any sign they might hear.  
"What happened?" Okashi asked, covering her breasts with her right arm. She looked over to see Korosu covering her own body as well, blood still covering most of it.   
-You are inside of me.   
Korosu looked at Mujaki and then to Okashi, seeing that they too had heard that deep caressing voice.   
"Who are you?" Korosu asked, her eyes trying to search for something that might give him away.   
-You are inside of me.  
Mujaki clenched as cold air blew past her; she hugged herself even closer from the cold air.   
"Where. . . inside…of you?" Korosu asked quickly, excitement and fear in her voice all at the same time.   
-Thank you.  
"For what?" Okashi asked, looking around her and to the other girls.  
-You have set me free. Thank you.   
"What?" Mujaki asked.   
-Good bye.   
"Wait!" Korosu screamed out, trying to reach for whatever and who ever he might be. With that, the black ness disappeared and they looked up to see the three men looking down at them, their shirts off. Korosu was awaken first, her eyes flickering open to see his face hovering over hers. He smiled to her when she woke up, kissing her on the forehead. She looked around to see Duo and Heero smile softly at her, and then noticed that they each at their shirts off. Her hair blew in her face as her body shivered, noticing for the first time that she was still naked.   
Okashi and Mujaki woke soon afterwards, smiling at the ones that had given them warmth.  
"I'm. . . sorry." Korosu said, hugging herself as she lay naked and bare.   
"Don't worry about it! Of course, were not going to be able to trust you for a while, but that's alright!" Okashi said, slapping her on the back.   
"Yeah, its cool." Mujaki replied, smiling to her. Korosu cried then, the first time in 2000 years. She laughed at herself, as Milliardo picked her up in his arms and began to take her to his apartment. Duo was the next to leave with Okashi in his arms, Heero and Mujaki sitting on the nearest bench they could find so that she could rest for a few moments.   
"You sure you're alright?" Heero asked her as she sat next to him, her shirt over her fragile body. She nodded to him, kissing him on the cheek.   
He leaned down; touching her lips with his, feeling again the warmth that he felt there. He couldn't pull away easily, knowing that he might not be able to have her forever, that one day she might leave him. She pulled away, telling him that the bench wasn't the place. He smiled at her, his arm around her waist. They sat like that for a while before regaining their strength and going to his apartment.   
  
"Thank you, for everything." Korosu said as she sat down near Milliardo in front of the fireplace. She had his pants on as well as a shirt, too big for her small body. He smiled at her, laughing at how big the shirt and pants were on her.   
"No problem."   
"May I ask you a question?" Milliardo said after they were silent for about a half an hour.  
"Yeah, why not…"   
"Are you really going to start over?"   
She looked at him then, his body and his eyes. Her blood raced as she looked at him, her eyes blurry now, her eyesight being lost to her. She felt his arms come to her, pull her close to him. She could feel his chest rise and fall; his muscles tighten with every breath.   
"If you did start over, would you mind starting over with me?" His voice was deep and caressing, almost like a harp. Korosu smiled and laughed while her head was still against his chest, as she sighed and pulled away. She leaned forward and kissed him, her lips and his touching for the second time. This time with passion and love, heat and fire.   
"Yes, I would love to start my life over with you." Korosu replied, whispering in his ear as he began to unbutton her shirt.   
He took her to the bed then, buttons becoming unbuttoned, pants being taken off and their bodies nude and bare. Milliardo couldn't help but look at her, watch her move to his side, listen to her sighs. He kissed her neck, memorizing her body and her taste. He stopped once, to look at the groove between her breasts and the necklace that lay there.   
"It was my fathers." She said, before pulling his head towards hers and kissing him. He opened his mouth, inviting her to taste what his felt like. She took it without thought and recognition, tasting for the first time what true love really meant.   
  
"Okashi, I've known you for three long years." Duo said, setting her down on the bed and kissing her on the lips.   
He looked down at her naked body, the way it curved here and there. Seeing it made his heart race as his hand reached her waist and held it there.   
"I love you, Okashi. I love you so much, you still have no idea how much I love you."   
"Yes, I do. Duo"   
His lips brushed hers then, his hand feeling her body. She sighed when he touched her, feeling for any new sign that he might have. She let herself be his; she let him kiss her. Her green hair lay across the bed when he made love to her again. It was passionate, love and caring at the same time. He could barely contain himself any more. She smiled at him as she watched him sleep after he was finished with her. She would stroke his hair and tell him how much she loved him, telling that she did now how much he loved her. She feel asleep in his arms when the clouds revealed the moon as it caressed its mother below.   
  
"NOO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!" Okashi screamed, her report card in hand. Her hair was in her normal bun, messed up and out of shape.   
"Flunked again, Okashi?" Korosu asked, her college uniform blowing in the wind as she sat down near the tree that Okashi stood by.   
"It's about time that school got out…" Mujaki said as she walked up to them, holding Heero's hand. He smiled at them before Duo and Milliardo made there way up to them as well.   
"Hey what's up you guys!!" Duo screamed from across the courtyard, running up to Okashi. They hugged each other and pecked each other on the cheek before they both sat down next to Korosu, Milliardo reserving a spot next to her. He looked down and smiled at her, watching her eyes move to his. She smiled back to him, a reflection in the making. Okashi and Duo smiled at the two know, seeing for the first time the love in each other's eyes. He kissed her cheek passionately before putting his hand over hers.   
  
Epilogue   
  
"She sleeps so soundly." Yokoshima said to his servant that stood next to him. He watched the little girl that he found all alone sleep restlessly on his bed, her breathing quick and silent. He smiled at her, his face young and adventurous.   
"Did you get her name, King?" The young woman asked, her long brown hair and dark brown eyes looked at the purple haired boy. His eyes were dark green, seeing through all. His pale face showed nothing of emotion, but his smile was worth a thousand lives.   
"Her name is Korosu." He replied to her. She smiled back, looking back at the small girl that lay on his covers atop his bed.   
"Where did you find her?"   
"In the town near the Dark forest. Her town had been burned and she couldn't stop crying." He replied to his servant, watching the girl once again. He smiled to her as she slept, brushing her long hair past her face. He kissed her on the cheek before getting up and leaving the room. His servant waited for him, her body small and fragile.   
"She will destroy me one day." He looked at her. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped in horror.   
"But. . . "  
"She will." He stopped her from saying anything more before smiling. He looked back at the closed door before heading to the closest courtiers that he found.   
She will destroy me, with not only herself, but with two beautiful young women. He fell asleep dreaming of what he would become and the three young girls that gave him beautiful dreams.   
  
  
  
The End  
  



End file.
